Natasha Romanoff has a Sister
by star.light1000
Summary: Natasha Romanoff had a sister that no one knew about. This is the story about when her sister met the avengers and the chaos that followed!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of this.

Isabella crept inside the door, her heart pounding madly. It was strange, although she had no reason to be scared today, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, as though something was about to happen. Maybe all the time she had spent hiding had made her uneasy but she couldn't help it.

The floorboard creaked beneath her feet as though they were warning her to go no further. But why should she listen. Why wouldn't this day be the same as the other 365 days that she had been hiding out here? Her sister, Natasha, wouldn't have been scared. She had always been the confident one and Isabella was envious of that. She always wished she had been strong enough to break free earlier from the red room's power like her sister had been. Then, they could have gone together. The secret Russian Power (SRP) that had manipulated and brainwashed people in the past such as the two Romanoff sisters was certainly one such power that she hoped never to be helpless to again.

The house that she had stayed in had been the perfect cover once she had escaped. It was in a ruined state so no-one would know that anyone would have been living there. She opened the door to the living room, half expecting the Red Room scientists to be there waiting for her, with orders to escort her back to her example of torture, but there was no one there that they could see. The room was deserted, just as it had been the other 356 days she had been waiting there for. There was no furniture, so she sat down on the floor and just waited, once more for something interesting to happen.

Suddenly, she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck. When she was just a small child, before any of the bad stuff had happened, Tasha had always said that her instincts were incredible. She could tell when a joke had been played on her or when a teddy bear had put out of place, so this prickly feeling was something to be worried about.

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind, than she had jumped to her feet and glanced around. In the corner of the room hidden among all the shadows, a man was crouched on the ground. I stared right at this figure, and he stared back at me  
"I can see you, you know" Isabella said into the darkness when he didn't move. The man hesitated slightly before he stood up too. "Who are you" She called out to him. Now that he wasn't hidden in the shadows, he could see him a little more, and the logo on his chest informed Isabella that he was not one of the SRP's control, although the bow over his back showed that he was still one to watch

"My name is Clint Barton. I'm here looking for the Secret Russian Power department. You don't know where it is do you?" Isabella looked a little taken aback at how much he had revealed to her first off, but obviously he trusted her. That was another thing she had always been able to do and one of the reasons why the red room department had been so keen on recruiting her – people couldn't help but trust her. "Who are you anyway?" he finished

"Isabella, Isabella Romanoff," she replied cautiously for she didn't often give her name to strangers. "And…. And I can take you there" she continued cautiously  
"Thanks," Clint replied as they stepped outside the house and into the woods. They walked in silence, as though each person was still cautious of the other.

"Romanoff?" Clint repeated after a while, "You don't know anyone called Natasha perchance" he said offhandedly, as though it had been weighing on his mind for a time.  
"That's my sister's name, but I doubt you mean her?" Isabella replied  
"Oh," Clint may not have said it out loud, but inside, he felt that there was way too many similarities between Natasha and Isabella for it to be a coincidence that it was her sister's name. You see, Clint didn't know anyone bar Natasha who was able to seek him out when he was hiding in the shadows.

Before long, Isabella stepped out of the woods and into a clearing where a huge warehouse towered above all others.  
"There you go," she said, "SRP headquarters' and home to the Red Room institution" She hesitated slightly before continuing, "I don't normally like to go this close."  
"Thanks" Clint replied gratefully, "Now then," he mumbled to himself, "time to tear it to pieces"  
"Your blowing it up," Isabella exclaimed as she overheard his mumbles, "lucky." Clint turned to look at her, eyebrows raised as though wanted to hear more.  
"I have a grudge against them" Isabella answered his unspoken question. Clint didn't reply straight away, as though he were waiting for her to elaborate but when she didn't, he continued.  
"Yeah, The people I work for feel the need for the practises that occur here to end"  
"The Red Room department you mean?"  
"Yeah… come with me if you have a grudge. I have explosives with me and you can do the honours" Isabella grinned evilly and together they snuck into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later they were surrounded. An alarm was blaring out and many of SRP's top agents were rushing towards them ready for a fight. Clint swore under his breath as he realised what the laser he had just accidently walked through had been for. Before all chaos broke free, he turned to Isabella and realised he had brought her into a suicide mission. He noticed that her eyes were wide open, as though she was truly scared.

"I'm sorry," Clint said suddenly, "I should have gone alone. Stay in that corner." He instructed Isabella, who followed his lead. Then they were upon him Clint fired arrow after arrow at the evading agents. Not one arrow missed its mark, each one placed with such perfection that Isabella knew that he was no amateur in archery. For a moment, it seemed as though the ambush would not take long before they would overcome it, however it soon became clear that although Clint took agent after agent down, the odds were still against them. Before long, an untimely knife came from nowhere, plunging its way into Clint before he could stop it. Red oozed its way out of the wound and Clint fell to the floor.

Isabella could only watch as the agents swarmed around Clint quickly. She knew that she could help him, but you see, years ago she made a promise. When she had been under the SRP's power she had been forced with her sister to do terrible things. She had a lot of innocent blood on her hands, some would say more than her sisters. Natasha had escaped first from that place, leaving her there. It had taken another 2 years before she had escaped just a year ago, and once she had done, she made a vow never to kill another innocent life again. I guess, Isabella hadn't counted on this situation then – the agents were bad people in this place and they were going to hurt Clint more. As she remembered her promise, she couldn't help but think she had to do something to save Clint. Although Isabella could most certainly fight them off, she was afraid that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. After all, these were the people that made her kill other more innocent people.

She looked around desperately from her hiding place. A gun lay strewn across the floor nearby. She hesitated for a second more before she came to her conclusion – no matter what promise she had made, she couldn't leave Clint to whatever fate the agents here would lead him too. She rushed over and picked up the gun. Standing up straight, she raised it and released a bullet. It tore through one of the agents leg –  
"That's it" Isabella realised triumphantly, "If I aim for their legs I won't be killing them, just wounding them enough for us to get away." She fired the gun again and again. Each bullet tore through an agent's leg, causing them to cry out in pain but not to die. Eventually, Clint was free. He stood up shakily, nursing his wound on his shoulder with his hand.  
"Come on" Isabella called out to him, "before they regroup." Then they ran. They ran as fast as they could. Some of the luckier agents who were not either shot in the leg or killed with an arrow were chasing after them, but Isabella and Clint were quicker.

They ran right out of the warehouse. Every so often, Clint would turn around whilst running and use his bow and arrow to take down any who got too close. When they reached the woods, Isabella didn't know where to go. She knew that she couldn't leave them back to the house that she had taken refuge in this past year, as then she wouldn't be able to go back there. Luckily, Clint knew where they needed to go. He led them both down a narrow pathway. It seemed to go on for ages. The dark trees around them leered towards them as though they were interested to see why they were still running.

Then the trees began to lessen, and a clearing in the heart of the woods appeared. Clint led her right into the clearing where in the middle, a massive helicopter lay. It was an odd sight that you wouldn't normally see in the woods, and although Isabella would have perhaps, on any other day gazed at it wondering why it was here, today she couldn't wait - agents from the warehouse still ran after them. The door to the helicopter opened suddenly and Clint and Isabella burst inside. The door was slammed shut and the turbines turned, lifting it off the ground.

"Thanks" Clint panted, still out of breath at me, "You saved my life back there."  
"Don't mention it." The pilot of the helicopter turned suddenly to look at them. In an instant, Isabella recognised her. It was someone she had thought she would never see again – her sister.  
"Natasha?" Isabella said incredulously


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own this

"Isabella" Natasha breathed. For a moment, the two sisters just stared at each other. Each wanting the other to make the first move. Isabella hadn't seen her sister for 3 years, and it either longer since they had seen each other when they weren't being controlled, so neither knew what to say to each other. Clint stood awkwardly in the middle, the blood from his wound was slowing down which was good, but it still needed medical attention and it still hurt a lot, so he made up his mind for the two sisters  
"Can you say hi when we reach the helicarrier please?" he said a little sarcastically, "It's not coming any closer to us!" This seemed to jolt Natasha into reality. She turned back around in her seat and allowed the helicopter to move, rather than just hovering above the ground like it had done before. Isabella had never been in a helicopter before, and so the views outside should have fascinated her completely but truth be told, all she could think about at the moment was her sister.

Her sister had left the red room department two years before herself – Isabella didn't know how; it was a huge surprise when the bloke in charge said she had left. Ever since then, she had dreamed about what she would say to her, not quite believing that the day would ever come. An ominous silence filled the helicopter like the silence when you are underwater. Perhaps fate was against them when they climbed on here, for it seemed as though the silence was building up for something else to happen.

Before long, another noise filled the air around them. It got louder and louder as though something else was coming closer.  
"Incoming," Natasha called from upfront, "two enemy planes probably from the Secret Russian Power. ETA 1 minute" Isabella heart beat began to grow as she realised what was going on – they were after them. She took in a deep breath, trying to sort herself out.  
"I'm never going to fly again… If I can help it," she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Natasha had turned up the acceleration so that the helicopter was travelling faster whilst Clint was opening the doors to the outside air, and loading his bow with arrows. Isabella stared at him for a moment as if to ask how arrows would fight against an enemy plane. Then she realised that this was Clint she was talking about. There was a gun on the floor so she picked that up and joined Clint at the entrance.

"You ready?" Natasha asked from the front seat  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Clint replied before starting to fire. Isabella tried to aim for fuel tanks or anything electrical she could see on the plane, but it was difficult, especially as she didn't want to kill the people on board. It seemed that every shot she made had missed. Clint however, didn't fare much better – his arrows just bounced of half the time. To conclude, it was almost impossible to take them down, not to mention the jerking of the helicopter Natasha was having to do in order to miss any of the enemy plane's bullets. Soon the air was a jumble of arrows and bullets, neither weapon hitting their mark.

Then, Clint struck gold. His arrow finally managed to stick into the helicopter. Isabella saw a fleeting glimpse of a smile stretch across his face, before he clicked a button and the enemy plane burst into flames. Ablaze, they watched it spiral to the ground and into the depths below.  
"One down, one to go" Isabella muttered to herself. With one plane down, it should have been a lot easier to get to the other plane – after all there was only bullets from one area to miss. Despite this, it only felt tougher. Suddenly, another bullet came and ripped through the metal causing destruction, however this time, it was the wrong plane.

"We've been hit," Natasha called frantically from the front seat. There was a moment of chaos as they fell suddenly. Every member of the plane was holding their breath, hoping for some miracle. Natasha couldn't help but feel dismayed for she too had wanted her sister back ever since she had left that place, and when she finally met her again, they were plunging to their deaths. It was typical really, as though a cruel joke had been played on them. Clint felt guilty, an emotion he strived not to feel for it gets you nowhere in this business. In contrast however, Isabella felt lucky. All those days she had spent doing the SRP'S service where she could have died, but she would die here, defying them. She did not fall doing their service and for that she was grateful – she ended doing the right thing

It has been told before that when you are about to die, you remember all the things you have done in the past. However, plunging to the death on a plane didn't cause Isabella to recall her memories. In fact, after a while the plane seemed to level out and slow down. Perhaps it was their imagination that this was the case, but either way Isabella was confused. Natasha simply looked at a monitor which was still working. A small grin began to work up her face as she said much happier that before  
"We're saved – Its Iron Man" Isabella didn't have the faintest idea who Iron man was, but Clint did. He began to smile gratefully as well. The dead plane levelled out completely and was flown without Natasha once touching the controls. They were back travelling to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own this

Later on that day after the helicopter had been packed away and Nick Fury had done some sort of debriefing speech, Isabella found herself alone in a room. Isabella was scared in a way – her sister was here that she hadn't seen or heard from in years. Her stomach began to twist in knots as she grew more and more nervous: she hadn't got a clue what to say to her.

Just then, the door creaked open and Natasha walked in. She looked the same as she had always done… her red hair in a bright contrast to the dark black suit she wore underneath. She paused slightly at the door, as though she was trying to recollect herself before she came fully into the room and sat down beside Isabella. For a moment, no one said anything, then Isabella whispered almost to herself, "Why didn't you take me with you?"  
"What, from the SRP?" Natasha paused slightly and then continued, "I didn't know if you were ready… I didn't know if I was ready to begin with and it was all so sudden." She blurted out before saying a little more softly, "I'm sorry." Isabella began to fiddle with her fingers as the silence stretched out. It felt like it was waiting for something... for Isabella and Natasha to hug and make up or something but that wasn't going to happen just yet.  
"They took it out of me you know. They blamed me for you leaving."  
"I'm sorry." Natasha repeated quickly.  
"Wasn't your fault." Isabella mumbled. The room they were in was fairly empty with only a few chairs in it, and yet she felt like there could have been hundreds in there watching her every move even though it was only Natasha. Perhaps it was just because she was nervous.  
"You're still angry at me though" Natasha said to Isabella bluntly, who looked away as though she was trying to avoid her eyes.  
"I guess I'm not really angry at you," she whispered, "more at me." She added on softly, as though she was afraid to admit it. It was true though… for 3 whole years Isabella had got more and more frustrated at herself for not proving that she was ready to leave that organisation. Her mother, when she had been alive, had always told Isabella that she was the most placid person she had ever met, so I guess it was hardly surprising that her sister never picked up on how much she hated that place. Problem was that when you were involved there was no backing out.

Just then a loud noise jolted Isabella out of her trance. The whole helicarrier seemed to move in a jerk like an earthquake shaking the world into chaos. A bang echoed through the halls whilst screams could be heard somewhere on the ship. They pierced the air and the silence that had once been uncomfortable in the room that the two sisters were in. Instantly, Isabella and Natasha turned to look at each other. A message seemed to pass between them that only they could interpret. It was the same kind of look that you see when siblings understand things that no when else could… the kind that would drive others mad. In a single glance, a million things seemed to have been spoken that could not have been talked about. Then, not a second later, both girls jumped up and ran to the action.

They sprinted as fast as they could down the long narrow hallway to the source of the screams, throwing themselves round almost every corner. As she ran, Natasha drew her gun out from a band she had round her waist. Soon enough, they burst through the doors to the main control room, only to meet a state of chaos. The long glass window in the front of the room was smashed created rainbows across the room and fierce wind to howl past. Papers were strewn all across the floor whilst the rain from outside fell onto them. At this height, it felt like a full force gale ripping its way through the ship. The weather outside would be bad enough on the ground, let alone in the air. Chairs were flung onto the floor whilst some computers were smashed up here and there. But that wasn't the worst of it….

Whilst some office workers lay huddled underneath their desks, big angry men stormed through the room and were shooting bullets at anyone they could see. They were dressed all in black suits as though they were the devil themselves in amongst this torment. Their eyes were cold and empty as they shot their guns with no mercy. Isabella gave a huge sigh as she realised that these men were not friendly and happy people. Despite her hoping that she would never be in a fight again after the SRP, she now found herself in a position where fighting would be inevitable. At the side of the entrance, a thick iron bar was laid out. Isabella picked it up, and together with her sister at her side, they began to advance forwards….

**Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my story... if so, a review would be great! **


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own this

The enemy agents took a while before they realised they were coming towards them, but when they did, they were ready. The two nearest reached them first; they had a pair of guns out each and were pointing them threateningly. Their message was clear – Don't come any closer, or they'll shoot. The thing is, the Romanoff sisters don't take kindly to being threatened. Natasha made the first move. She kicked one of the guys gun out of his left hand in an instant, before turning to avoid the gun in his other hand as a bullet began to ricochet off. She ducked another bullet before whirling around him so that she was behind. The man was disorientated for a moment, so Natasha took her chance and pounced him to the ground. A few seconds later he was dead – she wasn't called the Black Widow for being no good at fighting after all. Every move she made was so graceful, as though she was a dancer and this whole thing had been choreographed. Every attack she made was perfectly positioned to make the most impact. Then she began to pick off the other agents… one by one… as they fell like dominoes.

However Isabella couldn't worry about any of this; she was in her own battle with the other guy. She whirled the iron bar she had found in her hand, getting used to its feel before she lashed out and began to fight too. She swiped the bar around, knocking the guys right hand gun out, and in the same motion, she grabbed hold of the other gun and tugged it free from his grasp. Carelessly, she chucked it to the side. The man's face sneered at her. He raised his right fist and thrust it forward towards Isabella's face, however a hand blocked his path. She raised the iron bar again and swiped around his legs, causing him to fall to the ground in agony. Realising his defeat, he said,  
"please," as he begged for his life.

Isabella should kill him, she really should. But you see, Isabella hadn't killed anyone since… well you know when. Guilt spread out from her heart like wildfire, as she wondered what to do. Though only seconds had passed, in that instant an internal battle took place within her…

_"__Kill him, you know what he would do otherwise"  
"But its wrong to kill. You promised."  
"you say that but he will just come back and kill you till you do it. – Its kill or be killed"  
"Its still a human life."  
"he's the bad guy"_

The internal struggle that had plagued her when she was with Clint played again. It overwhelmed her mind, as so many arguments came to her head. Then, in amongst all this chaos, another voice took place. It belonged to her sister, just before she left her from the SRP:  
"Isabella," Natasha had said long ago, "One life could save many more you know." At the time, Isabella had always been confused at what she had meant. In fact, many a night it had haunted her dreams as she tried to untangle the mystery. But now it all made sense. Killing this man would be for the greater good. – picking up the gun that she had previously tossed aside, she shot the man dead.

Then the real fight took place:

The men kept coming. She was no longer afraid of killing them, but that didn't make it any easier. Her moves became repetitious: block, slash the bar, duck, poke… It went on. They say in stories that when action occurs everything seems to slow down, but Isabella found the opposite. In her opinion, everything speeds up. Her mind would barely know what it was doing before she was dodging another attack or bashing the bar around. Her senses sped up – she could see exactly where every person in the room was without even thinking it.

As she took down one guy, she registered Natasha taking down another in a far corner. She couldn't help but notice a big bloke creep up behind Nat, getting closer and closer. Yet Natasha didn't react to him – she didn't even though he was there.  
"Behind you," Isabella shouted out to her, but it was no use. She couldn't be heard, and she was too far away –she'd never reach her in time.

However luck was in her favour it seemed, for at that many moment an arrow came whizzing through the air and took down the agent in one foul swoop. Glancing up at the source, Isabella saw a man dressed all in black, clutching a bow in his hand enter the room: It was Clint.

"Thought you wouldn't invite me to this party then Isabella." He yelled when he saw her looking.  
"I don't exactly see how this is a party." Isabella replied as she once more engaged in the battle

Adrenaline rushed through her, energising every cell in her body. She had never had a chance to enjoy this feeling before, but now she relished in it. Despite all the danger, this was fun. Most of the other office members had fled the room now, for they weren't trained for this sort of thing, but a few remained, taking down one or two men here or there. Before long the enemy had been defeated, and Isabella chucked her weapon to the side

A man stood in the middle of the room with an eye patch covering one eye, making him look very foreboding and definitely a guy you would not want to cross. Now that chaos had been lessened, he tried to find some order and take charge. However one enemy still remained, half hidden in the shadows behind this man. Like the guy who tried to take down Natasha, he crept forward, knife in hand. He raised it up.

Without even thinking about what she was doing, Isabella ran forward and tackled the enemy to the ground. The man, who she would later know as Fury, whirled around in confusion, as he realised his mistake. However even on the ground, the enemy was not powerless. Somehow, though Isabella would never quite know how, she found herself in a vulnerable position with her back to the wall. She had no weapon on her, yet this man had a knife, pointing straight at her heart. She couldn't move for fear, her breathing grew rapid as she realised that by saving Fury, she would have herself killed. The man his knife once more. Isabella turned away, dreading the impact – there was nothing she would do to prevent it.

The knife came closer, and closer, and closer. And then the man was gone. In his place, a women stood over her with a deadly expression on her face. For this man had almost got her sister, and no way was Natasha going to let him get away with that.

**Hope you are liking the story so far. If so, please review - it would make me really happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own this

The man had crumpled to the floor in heap. For a second, nothing happened. Everyone just waited so that they could comprehend exactly what had just happened. Silence echoed through the room as though it were freezing everyone in place. Then, all of a sudden, time resumed once more.  
"What the hell just happened there?" Fury cried out. "Hill, I want CCTV back up and running ASAP. Find out who those men were now." He ordered one of the women who had been fighting in the battle. Everyone jumped to attention and started to get this place back together. Some agents removed the bodies of those who had fallen while others straightened computers and keyboards.

Natasha held out her hand to Isabella, who took it and whispered, "Thanks" quietly as she got to her feet. Clint stealthily came over in a way that only a person who called themselves 'Hawkeye' could do – by jumping over just about every desk he could find. When they were all together, Fury quickly beckoned the three of them into a small office to the side of the room.

He sat down in a tall black office chair behind a desk that was littered with all sorts of various papers. After gesturing for his three followers to take a seat, he began.  
"Right." He said in his 'I'm the boss' type voice. "We need to find out who was behind that attack. It was a bit too close for comfort. As soon as the computers are back online and we have some information, I want you to hunt them down and find out more." He said this in a big rush to Natasha and Clint, leaving no room for arguments or complaints.  
"Yes sir." Clint said back whilst Natasha just nodded.  
"What about me?" Isabella asked Fury.  
"You too." Fury said bluntly, "I believe from that fight back there, that you have the particular skill set that we look for in an agent. You showed courage, but most of all you saved my neck." The two older agents looked surprised, after all, it was not often that Fury said something sentimental. They glanced at each other with a frown upon each face.  
"It's not often I trust someone straight away, but I do trust you." Fury continued. Isabella wasn't surprised at this statement. Most people it seemed did trust her, though she had no idea why.  
"So, what I'm trying to say is, I'd like you to join SHIELD."

Shield, the place that had taken Isabella's sister away from her. She couldn't help but feel a little bitter at this, as though SHIELD were personally responsible, even though in reality, Nat would probably have left before long anyway. Isabella didn't quite know what to think, on one hand it would mean a job, a chance to wipe clean her ledger as it were, and work for good not to mention it would allow her to see her sister more. On the other hand, she might have to kill more people – was she really up to that?

Her brain turned and twisted itself into many different options and opinions – what did she want? Then, in amongst the chaos, she remembered the curse of adrenaline that had purged through her when she was fighting. She had been good there. I guess it was where she had always belonged. Turning to Fury, she gave a quick nod and said  
"Yeah, I think I'd like that." As she finally made her decision.  
"Welcome to Shield." Fury said, with a fleeting smile.

Isabella smiled at him, before once more turning to her sister, who was looking at her smugly. She was an agent! Just then a thought came into her mind: what about the SRP.  
"I…" she stammered, "I used to be in the SRP department though" she said half-heartedly, as it was really the last thing that she wanted to say. Nevertheless, if they found out about it some other way… well… it was probably better that they knew it now in any case.  
"And you point is…?" Fury asked,  
"Well, I didn't always do the best things there," Isabella said, hoping that her sister would help her out,  
"Neither did I and they still let me in." Natasha placated her fears, "Besides, the past is the past." Isabella paused for a moment before she realised… Oh my Goodness, She was an agent, she was going to do some good in the world… and she was with her sister. The thoughts exploded inside her like a volcano erupting. The smile on her face grew, if possible, even bigger – today was the day that she would finally sort her life out.

The same women who Fury had ordered before, Hill, came into the room clutching a wad of paper.  
"We have a location." Hill said to Fury, brandishing the paper towards him. Fury reached out his hand and grabbed it, before studying it for a moment. He seemed to contemplate things before finally saying,  
"Report tomorrow for your mission, 6 am" The three of them turned to leave. "Oh, and room 34 will do for Isabella, Natasha" he called after them. Isabella didn't have a clue what that meant, but obviously did for she nodded slightly, before they went off for the night.

**Hi guys. Thanks for reading. Just like to say thanks to Demigod-GallagherGirl and the Guest reviewer for reviewing - you really did make my day! Any more reviews would be great too - I'd love to know what you all think of my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own this

Isabella woke up early the next day… too early for comfort to be honest, so she simply rolled over and tried to go back to sleep again. She had had a really weird dream – she dreamt that she had met her sister again and was about to work in some goody two shoes organisation. Or did she dream it. The images of the dream did seem so lifelike, and she remembered everything. Slowly, her eyes began to flicker open, and to Isabella astonishment, for she really did expect to find herself back in the old shack, a different room appeared.

It was quite a bland room, with black walls, a small window and only a bed and a table for furniture, but nonetheless, it was different, at that meant….  
"It wasn't a dream." Isabella mumbled to herself. Just then, a knock at the door shook Isabella out of her thoughts. A women with red curls walked in, who looked far too awake for this time in the morning.  
"Oh good," she smiled when she saw that her sister was awake, "I was just about to wake you; we have a meeting with Fury in a quarter of an hour." She reminded her. Isabella yawned, before slowly, she pulled her lovely warm covers off of her and stepped out of bed.  
"What should I be wearing?" She asked, realising that all she had brought with her was the t-shirt and jeans she wore yesterday, which after the fight had found themselves covered in dust where things had broken around her. Luckily, Natasha seemed to have that one covered. She handed her sister a suit, not much unlike the one she was wearing.  
"Thanks," Isabella said.  
"Meet you in the main control room in 5?" Natasha ordered her as she left the room.

8 minutes later, Isabella was wandering around the twisted maze of corridors in an attempt to find the control room. Seriously, she must have passed that last corridor at least 3 times already.  
'Face it' she thought to herself, 'you're lost'. Perhaps it was just some big coincidence, but at that moment, a stroke of luck seemed to come her way, as she spotted Clint walking towards her.  
"Need a hand?" He asked in his casual, no nonsense voice. "It's this way," he said before walking back the way Isabella had just come. Before long, he pushed a set of double doors open in a dramatic sweep, and together they walked into the control room.

"You're here." Fury said to them as soon as they arrived into his side office. Then he handed them the mission briefing which was on the latest Pottspod, a super doper piece of technowizardry. "Read it on your way, Jet 5" he said. Then, as quickly as they had arrived, Isabella followed her team mates back out.

Before long, they stepped outside and boarded the jet which had a 5 written on in white, in contrast to the dark exterior. Clint and Natasha took the pilot seats whilst Isabella settled herself down in a chair in the back. Then she pulled out her pad and read:

_Classified Information._

_Mission no. 10887  
Operatives: N Romanoff (Black Widow, agent no, 2), Barton (Hawk Eye, agent no 3), I Romanoff (no code name as of yet, agent no 194)  
WARNING: THIS OPERATION IS CLEARANCE LEVEL 8_

_Location: Northern Africa.  
Date: 4 October 2014_

_Mission: Scout out the building (ref 10394857) and look for any hostile activity in connection with the fight that occurred on the base during 3__rd__October. If targets are manageable, engage and destroy; if not, report back to base._

It seemed simple enough, mind you, the worst missions always do. With a bit of luck, this would stop any future attacks so that they can eliminate any problems.  
"You ok," Natasha called from the front seat.  
"Yeah," Isabella called back. She was about to close down the pad when she had an idea… after all it wasn't a short trip to Africa – she had a bit of time. After a bit of searching, she found a game she liked on the phone, and after a quick glance at the two agents with her she began to play. I suppose many people assume that she must be an adult, but the truth is, and although she hoped only Natasha would know about it, she was only 15. So I guess a small game wouldn't do her any harm.

A few hours later, the jet they were in touched down. Isabella got out and saw that they were in sort of forest, not unlike the one where she used to live. The trees casted shadows everywhere and hid them from view. Isabella had always been cautious of shadows, for you never know what they might hide in amongst the darkness. In fact, she was just generally afraid of anywhere dark. When she was working for the SRP, she once made a mistake when she was first introduced to missions. They had locked her into a dark deep dungeon for weeks until they let her out, and at 13, that left its mark on her.

Isabella felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she found Clint holding out a weapon for her – a gun. Although she didn't think she would ever really like guns anymore and would prefer to use another pole like she had done before, she accepted it and pocketed it.

Gradually they walked through the darkening trees before they came to a tall steel fence that blocked off an area.  
"Here we are then" Clint whispered to us. It was time to break in

**Hi guys. Another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. A humongous thanks to my 2 latest reviewers, person2309, and Blue Phoenix 217. I love hearing your comments. Any more reviews would extremely welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own this

Natasha made the first move; she jumped up high, grasping a tree that rested by the side of the fence. Then she swung herself up onto the branch before scurrying along nearer to the boundary. When she could go no further on the tree, she hesitated, taking in a deep breath before she jumped. Isabella held her breath as she watched her sister sail above the razor wire on the fence. But she needn't have worried for her sister landed crouched down on the other side.

Isabella went next. She used the same branch that her sister had used, but this time she could feel it swaying back and forth as it rocked under her weight. She held her arms out to keep her balance. She bent her knees ready for jump, but for some reason the gap looked so much bigger when it was her turn to jump it. .. and the razor wire looked that much sharper and more deadly. But there was no alternative – this was her mission. Isabella took a deep breath in before she too made the leap. As she was in the air, she could feel the wind brush past her before she too, touched down on the other side. A few minutes later, Clint had joined them.

The building was only a few feet away, but there were security cameras everywhere, watching their every move – they couldn't be spotted or it would jeopardise the entire mission. The cameras were the moveable ones that looked left to right every few seconds, so in theory all they would have to do would be to pick the right time to go. It sounded easy, but putting the theory in practise wouldn't be quite so much so.

"3… 2… 1… go!" Clint counted up in from beside Isabella. Then, as stealthily as they could, they darted forwards. Natasha got to the nearest window first. Taking out a pin from her hair, she began to pick the lock. Seconds later, they were in, just as the camera turned their way.  
"That was close." Isabella breathed once they were inside.  
"Yeah," Natasha agreed. They were in some sort of narrow corridor that turned off just a little way up. Either side, doors sprung up to greet them, leading them into the various rooms beyond.

Just then, three men came running round the corner. Spotting them, one of them turned to yell out to anyone else in the building. That would be disastrous. Nevertheless, Isabella needed have worried, as before he could let out even the smallest squeak¸ he found an arrow in his throat as he crumpled to the ground. Isabella and Natasha rushed up to the other two. Natasha got out some sort of wire from her pocket. Jumping up onto one of the men's shoulders, she yanked it around his neck, and watched as the life went from his eyes as he was strangled. Isabella had a different approach, which was still just as effective. The agent came forward as if to strike her, but she swiftly dodged his attack, before she held up her hand and punched the man in the face. Blood squirted out from his nose, but thankfully by that point he had already splayed out on the floor, knocked out. Then, without a word to each other, they all dragged their victims into a small room to the side of them. It seemed pretty ominous to Isabella, leaving bodies on the floor, but it was the best place for them. Hopefully no one would discover them any time soon. They then went back out into the corridor

"Left or right?" Clint asked Natasha. Isabella understood – they had to split up so one person would go one way down the corridor, and the other two would go the other.  
"Left." Natasha stated, "Take Isabella with you."  
"Good luck." Isabella told Natasha seriously

Then they split up. Isabella followed Clint down their chosen path. The corridor was dark – there were shadows again – her dreaded fear. She wondered whether it would be a good idea to check the rooms that they were passing either side of her, but Clint seemed to have other ideas. He led her all the way to the end of the corridor, crouching down beside an air vent. It was an industrial size one – plenty of room to crawl down without getting spotted. Clint looked up at her with a grin – it's been said before, but I guess a guy can't be called Hawkeye without god reason too. He opened up the panel and crawled inside, Isabella following him. Before they went too far, Isabella turned around and slotted the panel back in place. To anyone looking from outside, it would seem as though they were never there.

Clint was obviously well used to vents. He seemed to know exactly which paths should be taken. Before long, he stopped. Turning around, he held his finger to his lips – a signal to be very very quiet. From somewhere below them, two men were talking in a room. They couldn't see them, but they could certainly hear them.  
"SHIELD won't stand a chance." One of them grunted,  
"The preliminary attack already proved that we can easily get inside their forces." The other agree."  
"When master gives the orders, we will crush them easily, and take back what is rightfully outs. The other bases will rise up with us. They cannot stop us." Clint and Isabella looked at each other in alarm – what other bases? Who were these people?  
"We will win the war." The other replied. Isabella heard a door swing shut – they were gone.

"We should get back to Natasha." Clint whispered, "This is bigger than we can handle." He said, as Isabella shuffled back down the vent. She could tell that Clint didn't have any more idea what was going on than she did, just that it was bad news. So much for an easy first mission – now things were going to get tough.

**Hi guys. Another chapter for you. A huge thank you to and to Demigod-GallagherGirl for the reviews – you guys are awesome! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own this

A few minutes later, Clint and Isabella had gone back to wandering along the corridor, however this time they were looking for Natasha. The mission had just got a whole lot more dangerous that it had been already, and they needed to fill her in. Clint was worried about Nat not knowing how serious this was – he didn't want it to turn out like Budapest did. Suddenly everything seemed more risky. The adrenaline that was cursing through Isabella's veins was becoming almost unbearable.

Before long, they rounded a corner. A silhouette of a women could be seen in the background. For half a second, Clint wondered who it was, then he shook his head. How could he get so confused – it was his partner for goodness sake? Mind you, the Black Widow was good. More confidently, he walked up behind her.  
"Nat," he whispered once he had checked that there was no – one else around, "We've got to get out of here."  
"I know," she replied. It was only at this moment that Isabella realised that she was holding a piece of paper. She raised it up so that they could see the outline of a document. Upon the parchment, words such as  
"10 000 men now at out command," and "10 bases up and running" shone out of the page, all spelling out the same words – not good news at all. It was a plan – a brief plan with no actual names, or future events, but a plan that could only get worse. Clint hesitated before replying,  
"We heard two men talking – they plan to take over shield. There are too many for us to kill." He seemed almost scared. But he couldn't be – Hawkeye was infamous for his abilities. Hawkeye didn't get scared… or did he? Natasha reached into her pocket, and pulled out three small round objects.  
"They're explosives." She said to our questioning glances. Isabella knew what her sister what trying to say – they may not be able to destroy everyone today, but they could destroy this base. Clint reached out and picked up two, handing one to Isabella.  
"We separate up, plant them and then get out of here." Natasha ordered.  
"Meet up by the Jet?" Isabella asked  
"Yeah." Clint replied. Then they went their separate ways. Isabella went back the way she had come whilst Natasha and Clint went the other way, before splitting off when they reached a junction.

Isabella was ready – In the red room department, she had been forced to do many missions like this. She joined them with her sister when she was 8. For some reason they had seen potential in the two sisters, and I guess that ultimately they were right. They started to train her, sometimes hours at a time where she would learn to be physically, mentally and emotionally fit for duty: a perfect worrier. But it was when her sister escaped when she was 12 that she started to question their regime – why should she kill people in any case. Realising who and what she had become, she began to retaliate. At first it was small things, like giving a member of the team a slip, or 'accidently' missing when shooting someone, but then they realised what she was doing. For around a year she was locked up 24/7. Alone, cold and with no hope of rescue. Soon after she escaped and tried to live her own life, but she now realised that she couldn't live without fighting. The adrenaline was like a drug to her that she couldn't get away from. The killings, shootings were all part of the excitement, but now she was using her skills for good, and for that she could be pleased.

So Isabella knew exactly how to plant the bomb in just the right position to create the maximum effect. She reached a door where there was a lot of noise from the other side. Eyeing the area, she spotted a loose floorboard just underneath the ground where she was. It was almost meant to be. Giving herself a small smile, she lifted it up and carefully placed the explosive inside of it before replacing the floorboard. Then she placed a hand to her ear and said  
"It's in position," to her teammates through a handset.  
"Good," Isabella heard Natasha answer, "Now get out of there." Isabella didn't need telling twice. As quietly as a mouse, she scurried across the floor towards the nearest window and opened it, being careful for any more cameras. Low and behold, there was one not far off. Choosing her time carefully, she climbed out of the window and ran up underneath the camera where there was a blind spot. Her favourite place – shadows! She thought bitterly.

The next step was getting out of the fence. There had been a tree the other side, but there was no such tree this time. Her eyes scanned the area like an animal looking for its prey. There was no ledge, lever or anything that she could use to get over it. It was impossible. Then she had an idea: keeping an eye on the camera, she ran on to the building wall and catapulted herself up and backwards, flipping in mid-air. It was a move that she had spent months perfected before…., and now the hard work had finally paid off, for she landed with a jolt back onto the other side of the fence.

Isabella glanced behind her, before she walked the short distance to the jet. Clint and Natasha were already there waiting for her. They were whispering to each other nervously, each glancing back into the trees to see when she would arrive. When she did, Clint passed her a small machine that had the classic 'big red button' on it.  
"We though you would like to do the honours – you didn't really have a chance before." He said. Isabella had no hesitation. She pressed the button. A bang echoed off behind her and heat spread through the trees. A billow of flames rose up followed by an even bigger plume of smoke. Alarms started blazing as the huge compound exploded into a fireball. It felt good to do. This mission was over, but the main goal was far off.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another huge thank you goes to .7, and to Currahee506 for their reviews. It's really interesting to know what you think will happen… but you are just going to have to wait and see if you want to know the truth!**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own this

"Let me get this straight, There's this huge underground network organisation who wants to take down shield?" Fury questioned once more. The trio were back on the hellipad and had just finished recounting their mission. He was pacing up and down in front of them as he struggled to comprehend all this.  
"Do we know who they are?" Fury asked.  
"Not yet," Clint struggled to say, "but it's clear that they are a threat that needs to be eliminated sooner rather than later." Everything was very tense, as though each person were watching one another's actions. Clint saw Fury turn towards them as he paused in his pacing.  
"So you don't know who they were, when they are going to attack and who's controlling them." Fury summarised, "You need to give me something." He sounded half exasperated. Isabella couldn't blame him – I guess for all their efforts they really didn't learn anything new. Natasha had remained rather quiet the whole time they were telling the story, but now she spoke up,  
"There's this," She said, holding up to Fury the same piece of paper that she had before. Isabella wondered what she was hoping to prove by that – there were only vague plans on that piece of paper and nothing they could really use to take them down. Then, to her surprise, Natasha turned the paper around to show the back. Stamped across the document in big bold letters were the words, 'SPM" Isabella stared at the words, and then at Natasha. She knew this group.  
"Why didn't you show us this before," she half shouted at her sister.  
"I knew you'd be angry. You would be vulnerable on the mission." She explained to her whilst Clint and Fury just looked at the two on them confused. Isabella was angry though: she was angry at her sister for leaving out this crucial information, but at the same time she understood that although she might not like it, what Natasha said was correct. If you feel such emotion on a mission mistakes occur, and mistakes costs lives.

"You want to fill us in here?" Clint asked Natasha who sighed and began her story.  
"This is about our past," she breathed, "The SPM stands for the Secret Power Movement. It's a huge worldwide organisation that takes down the people who they believe are disposable. There are bases in every country of the world: The Secret French Power, the Secret American Power… you get the idea. Isabella and I used to work for the Secret Russian Power, more specifically, the red room department. It's who we were before shield." She paused slightly as Clint and Fury took in exactly what she was saying, "But they are all linked by the SPM. Shield hasn't worried about much of their activities in the past as there have always been bigger threats out there, and they don't do too much damage most of the time, but I guess this is something new." She finished.

Isabella watched as Fury stared down at Natasha, as though he could pry more information out of her.  
"They're bad news." He stated before he wandered over to the window. Staring out at the city of New York, he thought, calculating every option he could now take. This group had to be stopped, and yet it was far bigger than anything that they had faced before. What seemed like minutes later, he made his decision.  
"I think its time we called in the avengers again." He stated. Natasha and Clint looked at each other happily, despite all the problems that were going to happen now, believe it or not they had actually become quite good friends with the avengers since the last battle.

"I'll take Cap." Clint volunteered first.  
"Banner is down to me." Natasha followed on. Isabella had heard about the avenger's initiative before, so she knew who was left to find. Following their lead she said,  
"I guess I'll find Stark."  
"Be careful." Fury said as they left the room to go their separate ways.

Clint arrived at the first avenger before the others…

Clint watched from the distance as Steve Rodgers gave a punching bag a battering. They were in one  
of Shield's homeland training facilities. It was empty apart from him, as at this time most people had gone home. Clint could see the concentration in Steve's face, as he relentlessly hammered it until it swung off its chains and bashed down onto the floor. Stepping out from his hiding place, Clint made himself known.  
"What has that poor bag done to you then." He taunted Steve. Caught by surprise, Steve jerked around to face him  
"Clint." He said simply by way of a hello. "How are you doing?"  
"Yep, good thanks. But listen, Fury needs you." Steve turned back to the bag that was now on the floor. He picked it up and flung into a nearby cupboard before quietly closing the door.  
"There's an organisation that wants to destroy the world." Clint continued when Steve never replied. "He's calling in all the avengers."  
Steve looked at him for a while. On one hand, it would be good just to relax for a time. After all for him it seemed as though only a few months ago he was fighting in World War 2. Then again, the world needed him. This was what the serum was created for, and he'd be damned if he was going to let the world die without him trying to help it survive.  
"Alright. I'll come," he said, following Clint out of the gym

Natasha was next to find her chosen avenger.

Banner was in India at the time, inspected a little girl's knee that was all bashed up. Natasha could see him as he reached out and placed a plaster on the knee, before giving it a little rub better. With tear stained eyes, the little girl thanked the doctor before she hurried out of the door. Natasha stepped in with confidence. Unlike last time, she was alone, but that didn't worry her in the slightest as Banner knew her now. Banner gave a double glance at her, before he joked.  
"Just you and me right." He said as he too remembered their last meeting.  
"Just us, and I mean it this time." Natasha laughed, "Fury needs you to come in again. The world is in danger, and we are the only ones who can save it" Banner never liked coming to Fury's strife, but he knew what a difference he had made in New York last time. He knew what he could do to help, and he couldn't argue with saving a person. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for him to reach his decision.  
"I'm on my way then." He said straightaway with little hesitation. Taken aback at his sudden answer, Natasha Romanoff simply gave a small smile.

Isabella found Stark next

"I need to see Tony Stark." She argued with the seriously annoying women who was on the front desk.  
"I'm sorry, he only takes appointments." The receptionist said in such a false high voice. Isabella couldn't take much more. She forced out a goodbye, but instead of leaving the building, she walked over to the nearest lift. After a quick glance around, she swiftly started to hack the device. Before long, the doors opened and she made her way up to meet Stark.

The elevator opened with a ping a couple of minutes later. Isabella walked out to an empty room. Slowly, she glanced around calling out,  
"Mr Stark," to the vacant area around her. Then a voice came out from behind,  
"You know your breaking and entering." A man stated as though he couldn't care less. Isabella turned to face Tony Stark.  
"Yeah. I know. You must be Tony Stark."  
"Yep. That's me. So who are you?"  
"Isabella Romanoff. You know my sister Natasha." Isabella replied back. Tony looked genuinely surprised for a moment – I guess he didn't know that Natasha even had a sister.  
"Hi again Natasha's sister." He repeated, "Not meaning to be rude or anything, but why are you here."  
"Fury has a mission for you. All the avengers are being called up." Isabella explained, handing him an information pad. He glanced at it briefly, before he looked up again  
"Fine. I'll come." He said reluctantly, "Off we go then… Natasha's sister."  
"It's Isabella." She reminded him, but he just waved it off and walked out the door.

**Phew. That was quite a long chapter for me. Demigod-GallagherGirl, you are an amazing person. I love reading your reviews. Thank you so much! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own this

"So basically, shield and the rest of the world are about to be destroyed." Banner summed up. They were back on the helipad, with Nick Fury quickly filling in the avengers about what has happened. He was more normal now – although he'd never admit it, the agents could tell he was pretty shaken up when he first heard the news about the future invasion.  
"Well this sounds like fun." Tony said sarcastically, while Steve simply rolled his eyes at his words in exasperation. Suddenly, a big man in battle army swept into the room. He had a hammer in one hand, and looked furious.  
"Have I missed it?" He asked impatiently, "I have only just found out that our group was being called."  
"Glad you could make it. Thor. We were just filling everyone out about the mission." Fury quickly explained the mission that had occurred once more, getting a bit tired of repeating himself this time round.  
"We don't know where exactly the SPM are based so we can't just storm in, and we don't know what they are doing, but I want you all on high alert." Fury ordered to the avengers, who nodded in agreement.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Banner was the first person to notice the new edition to the room, and although Isabella had already met Stark, he perked up at the question too.  
"Um," Isabella started, glancing at her sister for help.  
"This is my sister, Isabella Romanoff," she said coming to Isabella's aid.  
"Your sister?" Steve said incredulously. "How come you never mentioned her before?" Then he faltered slightly as he remembered his manners, "Nice to meet you anyway Isabella."  
"Isabella and I lost each other a couple of years back, but we found each other recently." She explained.  
"Pleasure to meet you Isabella" Banner and Thor said simultaneously, as Fury continued his speech.

"Banner, Stark, I want you on research – find out whatever you can about this group and where they might have a base. Steve, you're going to be co-ordinating the investigation. Thor, you can help Banner if you want." Fury assigned everyone their jobs. Stark almost laughed at his last order – Thor only really believed in magic rather than science so he wouldn't be much help. As they turned away to do their various roles, Clint called out,  
"What about us?" indicating Isabella, Natasha and himself.  
"Rest." Fury said simply. Natasha opened her mouth to complain, after all why should they do any less than the rest of them, but before she could speak, Fury interrupted her, "You've been on the go for hours what with the mission and then calling people in. You'd be better use to use once you've had a break." Fury ended in his no nonsense tone. Then they really did leave, each going their separate ways. Isabella went straight to the room she had stayed in the night before and collapsed on the bed. Although she would never admit it, she really was exhausted, so within minutes she was asleep.

Natasha and Clint went to their favourite spot on the hellicarrier. They didn't think anyone else knew it was there, which suited them for they loved the area. There is a secret door above the ceiling on floor 9, which if you have the guts to look through, leads out to an open space. There is a window in the far corner, which you can snuggle up by and stare out at the city below them. Clint found it when exploring the carrier not long after he joined up, but he never got tired of it. They both sat down next to the window and gazed out, watching the world turn. It took a few minutes before either person said anything.  
"It's going to begin again isn't it?" Clint sighed quietly, relishing in perhaps one of the few moments of peace that they were going to get in a while.  
"Yeah," There was another long drawn out pause, "It won't be like last time. Not like it was with Loki." Natasha attempted to placate Clint's fears. Having worked as partners for so long, she knew that he was worried about being taken over again. Having someone play with your mind so that you have no control was a pretty scary thought she'd admit.  
"Sure." Clint replied, not really believing it. Then, hand in hand, they drifted off to sleep.

Isabella woke up the next day in her small room. She turned around and glanced at the alarm clock on the side, which read in bright letters, 4:00. 4 O'clock – that was too early in anyone's book! Nonetheless, Isabella knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again now she was awake. With a short yawn, she clambered out of bed and put on a suit. Then she crept along the corridor quietly so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. She was in a daze, barely knowing where she was walking until she opened a door and found herself in a gym. After pausing for a moment by the door, she stepped in and decided that she might as well do some training. A few running machines stretched across one wall. Weight lifters, gymnastics beams and bars, and target ranges were scattered here and there, whilst a huge cupboard, overflowing with weapons lay to the side. In the centre, a huge boxing ring stood overlooking everything. Isabella smiled – this was her kind of place. Picking out the nearest running machine, she made her way over and began to train.

Around an hour later, she heard someone walk in to join her. Glancing around absentmindedly, she noticed Steve Rodgers sneak in. He too was about to walk over to a running machine when he looked up and recognised Isabella.  
"Oh, you're in here." He said surprised, "I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time."  
"Couldn't sleep." Isabella admitted, as she carried on running, barely breaking a sweat even after all this time.  
"Mind if I join you?" Steve asked as Isabella shook her head. He took up the machine beside her, and after turning it on to the super- advanced setting, began his morning jog. None of them noticed the time pass – it was as though it didn't even exist in this room as they poured all their efforts into working out.  
"So, If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Steve questioned curiously.  
"Only 15."  
"Really." He sounded surprised. Perhaps he didn't think a person of that age could be working with shield. Then again, she didn't exactly have a normal upbringing. Another door opened to reveal a very sleepy Clint Barton.  
"You like to train early too?" Isabella called out to him cheekily. He scoffed before saying,  
"Not at all. Just thought you might like to know, Stark and Banner have found something."

**Another chapter done – I think I'm getting better at updating regularly! Thank you thank you thank you Okymura Ichigo, and Kathleenhmc for taking the time to review. I love reviews now and I think they are my new favourite thing! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own this

"Right then Stark, what you got for us?" Steve's voice echoed around the large laboratory. The avengers had gathered in this large open facility. The entire place would probably be like a scientist's version of paradise – chemicals were stacked up in a cupboard from top to bottom whilst Bunsen burners, fume cupboards and very high tec computers were dotted here and there. Stark waited a moment to increase the dramatic tension, before he explained.  
"A few months back, SHIELD intercepted a signal from one of the SPM's bases. Very small and seemingly insignificant at the time." He began, "But…" there was yet another drawn out pause, "trace back the signal… and… voila! We have a match on the base."  
"That is good right?" Thor asked.  
"err.. Very." Bruce continued, "It means we can work out where this base is. Which is… in some place deep within the Alps of Europe" Hearing this, Steve switched into his 'leader' mode as Tony called it.  
"Right then. Suit up and be ready to go in 15 minutes." He ordered the rest of the team, who turned back to get ready.

It didn't take Isabella long at all to prepare – she was already in a suit so instead she followed Natasha. With her quick pace, her sister stormed off to the weapons room, beckoning Isabella along as she went. Inside, stacks of guns of all different shapes of sizes filled the room. There were also a few swords and a stylish bow and arrow. After picking this up for Clint, Natasha scanned along the guns, pulling out and inspecting a few of them. Before long she found what she was looking for and quickly attached it to her suit.  
"Ready?" Isabella asked  
"Hang on a sec." Natasha mumbled once more. Turning around one last time, she picked up a shiny black pole from the side of the door. "Couldn't help noticing you kept picking poles and sticks up to fight with." She said to Isabella's questioning look, "So I have one made professionally. It's stronger than most metals and barely weighs anything. Plus I've been told that it'll knock a man out cold if you have a good aim." Isabella could barely believe what she was saying – her own weapon. It was true that she had taken a fancy to poles to fight with. Even though some people might see them as useless or a last resort, it was incredible what you could do with one, whether it be throwing it like a javelin onto an unsuspecting oncomer, or swinging it around someone's head so that a person would fall -you get the idea. And this was her very own weapon. Maybe one day she'll even get a cool codename, then she would really be an agent.

Isabella was overwhelmed by happiness. Her sister passed it to her, and she held it out reverently and inspected it from top to bottom.  
"Thanks," she said gratefully, tucking it away into her belt like a sword.  
"We best go now." Natasha said glancing at her watch. Together, they rushed off back upstairs.

Bruce was there to wave them off by the jet as he never really went on any missions. The jet was a sleek black colour, not unlike the one that they took the last time. Gathering around by the entrance, Isabella couldn't help but wonder whether they would see him again, but the mission had to be done. Speaking of missions…  
"What are we actually going to do when we get there?" Isabella asked. Everyone halted for a moment, as though they had only just thought of that themselves.  
"I suppose we investigate a bit and then shut the base down." Steve answered thoughtfully.  
"Shut it down?" Isabella questioned, for she still didn't quite understand.  
"Blow it up." Thor translated,  
"Right." Then Isabella and the rest of the avengers climbed on board. Thor, Isabella, Steve and Tony went into the back whilst Natasha and Clint took the pilot and co-pilot's seats respectively. Sitting down, Isabella couldn't help but feel a little uneasy – it seemed a bit too easy tracing that signal. As far as she could remember, the SRP section that she had been involved in had always covered their tracks up completely. Shaking this thought out of her mind, Isabella swept up her long brown hair into a high pony tail, completely oblivious to Stark watching her movements.

Leaning down to the pilot seats, Tony whispered,  
"So how come you and your sister don't look much alike?" to Natasha. He seemed genuinely curious, like it had been playing on his mind for some time.  
"Oh," Natasha said surprised, "Um, she got our father's genes I guess and I got our mother's." she explained quickly. It was true though that they didn't really look very alike at all. Where Natasha had bright red hair that stood out vividly from the rest of her face, Isabella's brown hair hid her away, and where Natasha stood a tall 5"7, Isabella was only around 5"3. In fact, the only real similarity between them would be their bright sea green eyes, not to mention their personalities were almost identical at times.  
"Thought it would be something like that," Tony mumbled, going back to his seat.

A few hours later they arrived. Stepping out onto the cold ground outside, the avenger's team prepared for action. The mountains around them leered threateningly whilst the bitter cold wind roared viciously.  
"What's that?" Thor peered into the distance at a huge dark mass that did not represent any shape to him.  
"Oh dear." Clint said. Being called Hawkeye has its advantages some of time, but to be honest, Clint really wished he couldn't see the army of enemy agents that were running towards them.

**Hi again. Thanks to kathleenhmc for the reminder about descriptions – you are right. I totally forgot to tell you what Isabella looks like – oops! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own this!

"I should have known it was too easy." Isabella berated herself  
"Right," Steve commanded as the others began to see the problem. "Thor, as soon as you see an opening, I want you to get in the building and find out what you can. But be quick." He turned to Thor, passing him three small objects not unlike the ones they had used before. "They're bombs." He explained to Thor.  
"You want me to blow up the base afterwards?" Thor finished off his order.  
"Yeah. I think most of the agents are almost here, so it should be pretty empty in there."  
"Be quick – the army that is coming don't look very happy." Tony said, his voice half muffled by his suit. Then as quick as lightening Thor was off.  
"You guys ready?" Clint said, as he loaded an arrow. Isabella drew out her weapon. Then the battle began.

Tony flew off at once, using his all mighty weapons in his suit to throw enemy after enemy to the ground. Clint also sprung to attention, releasing many arrows at once so they would sail through the air silently until they reached their target. As for Isabella, Steve and Natasha, they charged forwards straight into the army's ranks to start their fight. Isabella's pole went soaring through the air as it slashed. But the enemy did not relent. They kept coming faster and faster.

Isabella felt her heart beating rapidly as she struggled to hold her own in this deadly fight. She barely knew what she was doing as she flung herself this way and that way to dodge various attacks. The enemy were coming at all sides now, and all she could do was hope that Thor wouldn't be too long before he returned. Clint and Natasha weren't faring much better. Clint had half abandoned his bow, for there was time to load it, but he used his arrows anyway, flinging them by hand as fast as he could. There was a small circle of fallen bodies around him, which seemed pretty ominous to be honest. A few times, some enemy agents came soaring up towards him quickly forcing him to use hand-to-hand combat instead. In fact at one point, although he didn't know when – time didn't seem to mean much at the moment – an agents came up too close. Clint backed away suddenly, tripping over his feet as he did so. He landed on the floor with a bumb, looking up at his attacker half scared at what would happen. He didn't have the upper hand in his battle, so he was the vulnerable victim. Then, by a stroke of luck, Natasha looked his way. A knife came flying through the air, embedding itself into the enemies back just at the moment that he had begun to raise his gun to shoot Clint. The agent fell onto the floor, allowing Clint to struggle to his feet warily. Glancing over at Natasha, he gave a quick nod before returning to the fight once more.

Steve and Tony, though they would never admit it to anyone, actually worked pretty well as a team. Steve was good on the defensive, shielding Tony when he needed too and switching to the offensive whenever he saw the opportunity. This allowed Tony to remain on the offensive most of the time, where he could be even more deadly. At one point, Tony used Steve's shield to ricochet a laser beam to destroy multiple enemies at once. The combination surprisingly worked quite well.

Isabella was tired. Her feet began to ache and her wrists were sore from flinging her pole around. She held her own quite well however, and the other avengers, were impressed by her abilities. Then again, she was the Black Widow's sister so they knew she would be good. Slowly, despite all the odds, the avengers were winning. Perhaps it seemed impossible at the start, but now she started to feel a little hope – they could win this. Suddenly, all the enemy agents heard a burst of static and held their hands up to their ears to hear their communication device. Curious to see what was being said, Isabella crept over to one of the fallen agents and picked up a device. Holding it to her ear, she heard a voice…  
"Withdraw troops immediately. Strategy has not prevailed. We cannot win this war right now. Regroup at base and we will fight it and win another day." The voice stopped as quickly as it had started. Then, almost instantaneously, all the troops faltered and backed off. Some ran away whilst others walked back lazily, as though they were too tired and beyond the point of caring.  
"What are they doing?" Natasha mumbled into the avengers communications device.  
"They're leaving. They don't think they can win this war anymore." Isabella answered her question.  
"Do we follow?" Tony questioned. However his answer was given almost immediately.

Whilst the rest of the team were gazing off apprehensively at the retreating enemy, Isabella noticed something behind her. Something the others couldn't see. One enemy had remained and was holding out a gun threateningly towards her. Isabella heard her breath catch as she inhaled. She tried to move away but found herself frozen. A bullet burst through the air invisible to anyone but herself. The others turned towards the sources, but before she or anyone else could stop it, it had reached its target – Isabella. It purged its way through her skin swiftly. Isabella felt her legs fall beneath her as she too fell to the ground. In the distance, she could vaguely hear someone scream "Isabella" at the top of their voices, but it didn't matter. The bullet had already created destruction. She could fell the cold spread through her from the snow as she landed on the ground, but before long it was replaced by fire. Blazing fire from the wound. Soon, she could sense people around her. Who they were she didn't know. She was just falling down and down, until the dreaded darkness swallowed her up.

**Another chapter for you to devour. Hope I didn't leave you on too big a cliff-hanger! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own this

Natasha heard the gun go off before she saw the attacker. Swirling around on her heel, she saw her sister sway slightly on her feet and then crumple to the ground.  
"ISABELLA!" she yelled out at the top of her voice, fearing what had happened. Then she turned around to spot the attacker. Raising her gun, she fired round and round of bullets after him. But she was not the only one, for the attacker soon found himself hailed by arrows, bullets and even a shield. Yet the attacker didn't matter at the moment – all that mattered was her sister. She raced forwards and knelt down beside her.  
"Isabella." Natasha whispered desperately. She became unaware of her surroundings as all that mattered was her sister. The red blood seeped into the white snow softly, as though it were taunted Natasha of her sister's fate. Sure she could normally face people getting injured fine – with her line of work it was inevitable. But this wasn't just someone else. This was the younger sister that she had failed to protect. She could vaguely feel someone put them hand on her back for comfort but she wasn't sure who it was. In the distance, Thor could be seen running towards them, the remains of a building beyond him. He must have completed his mission then.  
"We have got to get her out of here." Someone – Steve – said. Then her sister was lifted away back onto the jet to return home.

Meanwhile all Isabella could feel was fire. It consumed her in the darkness she feared. She was lost in the abyss around her – where was she. She could only feel the pain. Inside, she screamed loudly but no one would hear this. How much time had passed is unknown. It didn't seem to mean much anymore. It just happened. After a length of this mysterious time, the fog began to clear gradually. At first it was just voices she could hear.

"Natasha, It wasn't your fault." Clint whispered in the darkness.  
"She's my younger sister: I was supposed to protect her."

Then the darkness swallowed her up once more. The next time she heard a little more.  
"The entire base was destroyed. We think they just wanted us out the way." Tony had told Natasha.  
"They failed." Was Natasha's bitter reply.

The fog cleared more. Then eventually she awoke. Isabella's eyes flicked open. At first she could see nothing by blinding white light, but then images and shapes started to take form. She was in a very plain white room on a bed with white sheets. A constant beeping noise filled her ears. Actually it was starting to get pretty annoying already. Natasha was sat on the bed staring out at the door without seeing. Hearing that she was awake, she jerked around and said softly  
"Hey." Isabella didn't reply –her throat felt as dry as sandpaper. Seeing this Natasha handed her a glass of water. The water trickled down her throat soothingly.  
"Ow." She groaned as the side of her body suddenly started to ache from her bullet wound  
"You were lucky. It missed all your organs." She stated. Although she seemed calm Isabella could see that she had been pretty shaken up by it all.  
What happened?" Isabella asked, trying to become a little less confused, "did we win?"  
"They retreated. Steve and Tony reckon they were hoping to beat us sooner so we weren't a threat later on."  
"Guess they didn't not want they were going to get them."  
"Guess not." Natasha agreed. "And Thor blew up the base."  
"Did he find anything?" Natasha hesitated for a moment. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, the door opened.

"Nat, you really do need to eat…" Clint started before he noticed that Isabella was awake. "Oh, glad to see your awake Isabella." He said genuinely, "Nat here hasn't left your room." Isabella glanced up at her sister confused,  
"I wanted to know you were ok." Was all she said by way of an explanation. There was another long pause, before Natasha seemed to remember what Isabella's question had been.  
"Thor did find something." She said. Isabella held her breath slightly – what would it have been. She watched her sister as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Isabella. Upon it, Isabella could see a map of the world. A small flag could be seen on every country or so, with a picture of a hand stamped across it.  
"The bases." Isabella stated, "I thought the hand symbol was just the logo for the SRP." She murmured,  
"I thought so too, but it's all of the SPM." Natasha followed her thoughts. Yet Isabella couldn't concentrate – the fire in her side began to weigh her down more and more. Go to sleep, she heard her sister whisper as the darkness came once more.

**Hi guys. Thanks to Currahee506 and Okumura Ichigo for your reviews. So Isabella doesn't die just yet! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own this

It took a few weeks for Isabella to recover completely. At first, she could barely stay awake for a few minutes, but then those minutes turned into hours. Her side, where the bullet had struck, was still in complete agony. She had been told that the bullet did not go right through her, and so she had needed an operation to get it out. All the doctors said that she had been lucky that it hadn't hit anything important, but trust me, she didn't feel that getting shot was lucky one bit! It was about a month later that Isabella was able to walk around the base by herself and although she was annoyed to say that Fury had had a strict 'no mission' policy on her, it was a relief to finally be out and about again. She quickly caught up on what had been happening while she had been out – Fury had decided that the only thing they could really do was to work through the bases they had found on the map, one by one, blowing them up. Something more dangerous would happen eventually to end the SPM, but for now it was all they could do.

There had been 20 main bases in total to begin with, but now 7 had been destroyed. The Secret Russian Power by Clint and Isabella; the Secret French power by the avengers and Isabella in the Alps; and whilst Isabella had been recovering, they had also destroyed the China, United Kingdom, German, Indian and Austrian Powers. Still, they had a long way to go yet. The missions were dangerous, several times Isabella had been shocked to see her friends come home with a dislocated shoulder, or a broken bow (Clint was very very angry!) But Isabella was getting better, so soon she would be able to get out there with them and help protect them, despite how reluctant Natasha was to allow her to do so.

An event happened not long after Isabella had been hurt that took the avenger's relationship to a whole new level. It had been a dull Wednesday evening when it happened. They had just come back from the Chinese base when Natasha and Clint found themselves up in their secret room. The helipad had been on land for once, so they were able to watch the sun as it fell beyond the horizon. Bright yet beautiful shades of red shone out in all directions, illuminating the sky. Natasha stared out for a moment, before turning her head back to Clint.  
"You know, it has been 4 years since I met you know." She said hesitantly.  
"Yeah." Clint replied. He seemed uncomfortable, shifting around every few seconds as though he were nervous.  
"Err," he began hesitantly, "I quite like you Natasha," he blurted out suddenly. There was an awkward pause. The very air they breathed in felt thick and heavy. Clint's heart thumped faster and faster while Natasha didn't really know what to say.  
"I mean, I, err..." Clint stuttered, as he realised what that must have sounded like. Perhaps she wasn't ready… or didn't feel the same way… or…or.  
"Good." Natasha cut through his stammering, "I've been wondering when this conversation would come up."  
"You have?" Clint replied shortly, and even a little bit hopefully,  
"Oh come on, we have shared mission together since, what, forever." Natasha said as though it were obvious. There was another long pause.  
"So…" Clint tried to get Natasha to speak again. When she didn't, he continued, "I mean, if you don't feel the same way or, or, or anything." He trailed off.  
"Sorry, I was out of line there." He backtracked realising that he must have made a mistake.  
"No you didn't" Natasha said in her usual blunt way, "I guess, I quite like you too." Clint's heart seemed to pause for a second as he wondered what she was saying. He just didn't know what to say anymore.  
"If you're asking me out on a date, the answers yes." Natasha filled in his blanks. Then Clint's confused expression was so comical that Natasha could have laughed. But then he smiled broadly.  
"Friday night in New York?" He questioned hopefully,  
"I'll be there." Natasha smiled back. How long had it really taken for him to ask her out? Honestly, she could tell had wanted to for ages now, and to tell the truth, she really did quite like him too. I suppose now he had got his act together, she just had to figure out what she was going to wear!

The evening came and went. Clint took Natasha out to see the latest James Bond film, which they both enjoyed immensely, before a pizza at the local restaurant. It was nice to talk to each other in a way that didn't involve the end of the world or what not. Of course, the other avengers thought this was all hilarious – "You two had a kiss yet" Tony would joke about before he found himself on the floor winded – mocking two great assassins was not the best thing to do. Isabella was back on her feet before long, and so she joined in with more and more of the missions. The problem was that her sister was now so protective of her that she could barely get into a fight.

In fact even Isabella found herself in an awkward situation when she was on her morning jog in the gym. Steve had taken to joining her often, and so wiping his forehead with a towel, he said in what he hoped was a casual voice,  
"So, you seeing anyone," Isabella stopped suddenly and glanced over at him.  
"Err no. I'm only 15." She said casually.  
"Well I'm only 20." Steve answered back. Isabella didn't quite know what to say. In fact she was surprised that he was as young as that. But she knew what he wanted, and unfortunately for him, she wasn't quite ready for that just yet.  
"Really," she said nonchalantly, "well unfortunately, the SRP doesn't really teach boyfriends and girlfriend lessons – more of the how to shoot a gun kind."  
"Oh." Steve said, "Maybe when we're older?"  
"Maybe." Isabella said bluntly, "but I'm not making any promises." Steve, a little red faced at this point, quickly excused himself and left the room. Isabella felt bad in a way, but with this big terror threat and everything, she just wasn't ready to let herself into a relationship. It wasn't that she didn't like Steve; she just wasn't ready.

Over the next few months, more and more SPM bases were being blown up by the avengers. It all seemed so easy, but soon something would happen that was going to change all that. They had just been waiting for it to be ready…

**Hey. Thanks for reading, and thank you to the two guest reviewers and to Okumura Ichigo for your reviews. I really do love hearing them. They make me want to update all the time! **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own this

"It's starting." Fury informed the avengers. The whole team were sitting down on the hellicarrier, enjoying what they thought would be their day off when the news came. Other agents bustled around them hurriedly as they completed their various tasks, but the avengers were just resting around. The day before, they had just blown up their 13th enemy base – their task was not over yet but at least they had made some more progress in the last few months. Isabella was now thankfully, fully healed up, and had just finished laughing at a joke that Clint made when Fury came up and told them the bad news.

Immediately the entire atmosphere changed.  
"What is starting?" Bruce asked calmly  
"The enemy...they are making their move now." The entire team held their breaths – for months it had seemed as though they had the upper hand. Now it was the enemies chance to have it.  
"Reports tell us that hundreds of men have descended on New York, all with the SPM logo on their uniform. They are armed, and are waiting for you." Fury continued his report, "You know what to do."  
"Right then," Steve said, turning around to address his team. "I guess we suit up. They want a fight, we'll give them a fight"

Minutes later, they were on the jet preparing for battle. This was it – today was the day that they were going to end the whole threat. Isabella felt nervous. An unspoken question lingered in the air silently – would they all be back on the jet after the battle? As Isabella looked at her team mates, she couldn't help but wonder who she would never see again. Tony was attaching his helmet to his Iron Man suit whilst Clint was inspecting his arrows. Steve and Thor were fiddling with their shield and hammer. Even Bruce was sitting down nervously, waiting for the hulk to be unleashed. As for her sister, Natasha was fixing some guns to her suit. She glanced up at Isabella when she saw her looking, and gave a small smile that actually came out as more of a grimace. All too soon it was time.

"Tony, Thor, I want you two in the air – knock out whatever you can. Clint, find some high ground and start shooting. Isabella and Natasha, we'll do what we can here. Bruce…" Steve said, stepping out of the jet. The sight that met his eyes made him stop suddenly. A huge mass of enemies stood before them going back as far as the eye could see, each loaded with weapons of all different shapes and sizes. Some of the men were big and bold whilst others were small and quick. All of them however, scared Isabella completely. How they were going to get through this was beyond them. But they had to try – this was their opportunity to end the SPM. After a few moments, Steve continued  
"err Bruce. Well, you know what to do." Bruce gave a dry smile, before his body contorted and a big beast of a man with green skin took his place. It was the hulk.

Then the battle began. The team ran forward in a line to their various stations, trying not to look too hard at the enemies smirking faces. Steve, Natasha and Isabella went straight to the men at the front. Natasha whipped her guns out of her pockets and began to fire round after round at those at the front as they fell like dominoes before her. Steve threw his shield up and watched it fly round, knocking several men to their feet before he jumped up to catch it again. Then he bashed it against a man on his right whilst kicking out at another on his left. Blood squirted from the bad guy' nose as he fell away, gripping the injury and glaring at Steve as the same time. Meanwhile the hulk began to charge through their ranks, forcing many men to leap aside and others to get trampled on. Isabella also jumped into battle. She flung herself at a particularly big man at the front. Ducking one of his blows, she landed a punch of his knee, and using her pole, she whipped the man around the head and watched him crumple to the ground. Then she went onto another enemy, and another, and another. It was relentless work, and before long she began to tire. Knocking another one out, she panted for a second in an attempt to catch her breath, not noticing another person coming up behind her. It was a women who raised her gun up and pointed at the back of Isabella's head. Isabella, realising her mistake glanced around behind her very slowly. Her eyes met the women's eyes, and for while they looked at each other. There was nothing Isabella could do. Her sister and Steve were in heavy combat not far away, and Thor and Tony were in the air somewhere that she couldn't see. Suddenly, the women took in a gasp of breath before she fell down to the floor in front of Isabella. An arrow could be seen hanging out from her back. Glancing up, Isabella spotted Clint holding up a now empty bow looking at her.  
"You ok." She could see him mouth. Isabella nodded before she returned to fight once more.

Tony and Thor were in their own battle in the sky. It seemed that the enemy had got hold of some jets of their own, and they were using the weapons onboard to fire at civilians in a nearby square. The people screamed loudly as they ran past each other frantically to get out the way. A fire burst from a building close to them in a loud bang. In turn, Tony shot a beam of pure energy at one jet, causing it to crash to the ground in a loud bang, and Thor held out his hammer and channelled a stream of electricity through it and onto another jet. The civilians there were safe… for now, but the battle was far from over.

**Hi there. Thanks for reading, and to Okumura Ichigo, Kathleenhmc and the 3 guest reviews for your feedback. So, the final battle has begun. Who will survive - I'll update soon so that you can find out! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own this

The avengers had been fighting continuously for a while when the next big event happened. Although they seemed to be defeating enemy after enemy, the number. they still had to face still seemed dauntingly large… and dangerous. In fact, it felt as though each avenger had saved each other at least one time by now from stray bullets and more besides. But it was now, about 30 minutes after the battle had started and when the avenger crew were feeling dead on their feet that it happened. A huge dark ship flew overhead, blocking out the sunlight and casting a black shadow on the entire battle. Looking up, all Isabella could do was to sigh to herself at the sight.  
"Barton, Romanoff, that's not ours is it?" Steve asked the two most experienced shield agents half-heartedly.  
"No." Natasha scoffed, "That ship is theirs." Isabella's heart sank. They had received next to no help from the rest of shield, so the vague hope that back up had finally arrived sank pretty quickly. She ducked behind a nearby car as an explosion went off from the place she had been standing not moments before. Then, using her pole as a javelin, she threw her weapon towards the attacker.  
"I don't understand." Isabella could hear Tony say in her comms unit that was in her ear.  
"Yeah, I wondered that too." Steve replied, breathing heavily, though what the two heroes were discussing was beyond Isabella.  
"What are you talking about?" She questioned quickly as she dodged a blow from another man.  
"It's too easy." She heard Steve answer.  
"Too easy? Are you out of your mind?" Isabella exclaimed loudly. How could anyone think that this huge battle was easy?  
"No, I mean… hang on." Steve started to say, before he cut off, assumingly to knock out another enemy. Seconds later, he was back online, "We have been one step ahead all this time when we were blowing up their bases. So why have a full out attack now and not before. What has changed?" He explained. Isabella took a while to think about this, and saw that he had a point. If they were prepared to launch such a big attack, why would they do that now and not before their bases were destroyed? To be honest, they were allowing the avengers to stop the entire organisation in one foul swoop by coming out like this. So why would they do it unless they knew they were going to win.

"Maybe it's a diversion." Natasha pondered. "I think we need to get up on that ship of theirs." It seemed a pretty simple task, but all around them the battle was still taking place. Building were ablaze all around them, and screaming civilians charged around in an attempt to get away. The men in front of the avengers were still coming, still dangerous, and still wanting to kill them. In other words, they couldn't really spare anyone to go up on the ship. But they had to choose someone…  
"I think Isabella should go." Clint said suddenly.  
"No" Steve and Natasha said immediately at this proposition. Isabella didn't quite know what to think at this. She didn't even though if she could get up onto the ship.  
"She is the logical choice." Clint said at their protest, "Look, I can see the entire battle from my station – Tony and Thor are occupied with a huge battalion on the 39th avenue, Bruce is out of the question as the other guy is in control of him, and you two have your problems on 29th. She is the only person who we can spare." He reasoned. Isabella, of course, didn't know how she could be 'spared' when the men kept charging at her, but she kept quiet all the same.  
"She can't go. What if something happened to her on her own?" Steve exclaimed. Normally, being the leader and all, he was quite logical, but this time, all he could think about is the dozens of possibilities that could occur when she infiltrated the ship.  
"I know you have your little crush Steve." Thor joined the conversation in his big booming voice, "but it's not like we're not in any danger here." Steve fell silent at this. Despite his wishes, he knew what Thor said was true.

Then it was Natasha's turn to change Clint's mind  
"Clint, she's my sister." Natasha pleaded him weakly.  
"You've been playing this game maybe even longer than most of us Nat – you've got to take chances." Clint tried to placate her whilst shooting a round of arrows at the engines of an enemy jet causing it to burst into flames and fall to the ground like a bird.  
"Clint, I…" Natasha trailed off slowly. Then the reluctant voice of reason came in, though it surprised everyone who it came from -  
"How about we let Isabella decide." Tony Stark of all people said. Isabella waited for a moment. She didn't know if she was ready to do this mission, but someone had to and the battle wasn't getting any easier while they waited.  
"I'll go." Isabella said. No more was said. A decision had been made that they would all now have to put up with. Jets flew overhead firing out at civilians nearby. Smashing glass could be heard in the distance whilst sirens wailed out madly from all around. Yet through the chaos, Isabella saw her ride. A fallen jet lay on its side among the bricks of a fallen down building. She ran over and got into the pilots seat, for it didn't seem too broken, just crashed. Then, she turned on the engine. After a few loud groaning noises, it thankfully burst into life. Carefully, she manoeuvred it into the air and towards the ship above them.  
"I bet the SRP really will wish they never taught me how to fly a plane" she though bitterly as she began her new task.

**Another chapter for you. Should probably mention at this point that I have never been to New York, so whether those street names actually exist or not is a complete guess! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own this

Isabella snuck around the long corridor cautiously. After managing to get on the huge enemy ship which was no mean feat, she was just starting to look around a bit. Everything was very dark on board, and scaring. Isabella's heart was beating so fast that she was surprised that no one could hear it. In the battle on the ground, she had managed to create a layer of dust over her clothing from where buildings had exploded, and a cut scratched though her forehead and was oozing out blood. But that didn't matter. She tiptoed forward even more. Suddenly, voices came from around a nearby corner. Pressing her back to the wall, she listened in to what the voices were saying.  
"We are getting slaughtered down there." One voice said – a women's.  
"It'll be worth it though for we are almost ready to wipe shield off the map." Another voice sneered  
"Then shield and those ghastly avengers will be no more. The weapon is almost primed to launch." The women gave an evil cackle that reminded Isabella of a witch in a fairy tale story. However this was no fairy tale – this was real.  
"Your right – there's some weapon up here that they wanted." Isabella whispered into her comms unit, but only a fuzzing noise like a TV without any signal answered her. She was on her own and out of range. The two people disappeared from sight swiftly so Isabella started to follow them carefully. She could feel her side aching from her bullet old wound. It was strange to think that she got that wound months ago now – it seemed just like yesterday. It hadn't hurt for weeks and weeks though so the dull ache now could be just her imagination reminding her just what was at stake. The corridor ended with a door that lay ajar in front of her. There was nowhere else to go to, so making a fast decision, Isabella decided to enter the room. She sidled past the door, trying not to make a noise. Inside, there was no lights on so she searched around for a switch. Finding one on the side, she switching the lights on, although the sight in front of her almost made her wish she was still in the dark. A man in a long cloak stood inside, staring right at her with sharp eyes.  
"Hello again Isabella." He said

…

Back on land the other avengers were not faring much better. Without Isabella, they were even more hopelessly outnumbered that they were before. The various battle stations they had occupied had now come together so that the avengers formed a tight circle with enemies on all sides. This was it – there was no way out. The enemy had trapped them – it was the end. They all knew this, and for a small moment Natasha was even slightly glad that her sister was up on that ship and not here. Still, the avengers were not going to go down without a bang. Thor threw his hammer into the air causing electricity to sizzle and burst free in a beam of light whilst Steve's shield ricocheted around the enemy before flying back to his hand. They all felt defeated however. Each one of them had glorious yet terrible pasts of battle and warfare, and yet here was the place where they would make their final stand. For one last time they stood to defend the world. Yet despite all the hopelessness that they felt, all was not lost for it was at that moment that a beast of a man burst through and broke up the enemy ranks. It was the hulk – for one extraordinary moment in time, it seemed that the mindless beast would be the one to save the avengers. He gave a roar as he defended his friends. With new found determination, the avengers began to fight once more

….

Isabella stopped and looked at the man in front of her, as he looked at her. He was wearing a long black cloak that made him look like a sorcerer, and he had dark black eyes that were not friendly, but echoed his soul instead.  
"Who are you?" Isabella whispered to him. She was afraid. This man made her afraid even when not much else would anymore.  
"I am your leader – the head of the SPM." He said in a loud booming voice, "But you will call me Garrick." Behind Garrick, Isabella noticed a huge square machine that could only be the weapon the two people had been talking about earlier. Wires were threaded here and there among it that she couldn't even begin to understand. Garrick looked over his shoulder to see what she had been looking at.  
"Do you like it?" he said, "It's my weapon. A bomb that has power greater that the atomic bomb – it will cause total devastation." Isabella could barely comprehend what he was saying before he began once more – "But enough of that. Your story ends here." This made Isabela jerk back to look at him again. She tried her comms unit to let someone… anyone know what was happening but she could still only hear static.  
"What… I" she stammered speechlessly. This was far bigger than they had anticipated. Tony and Steve had been right – the whole battle on the ground didn't matter anymore. It never really mattered in the first place. All it was, was a diversion to stop the avengers seeing what was truly important. This was how the SPM intended to destroy the world.  
"Oh yes Isabella." Garrick continued again. "You were part of this you know. Everything that is happening you helped with. You were a member of the SRM with the red room."  
"You forced me into that and I stopped as soon as I could." Isabella argued back, now shouting her views.  
"It matters not - I'm going to end you now."  
"I can't let you destroy this world." Isabella said slowly. From somewhere deep inside of her though a new found courage took the place of her fear. She couldn't let this man take over the world she loved, and even if she couldn't stop him, she would make sure she would avenge the people with his death. She raised her weapon that her sister gave her, and thinking of her, she charged Garrick

Hi again. Thanks for reviewing Okumura Ichigo and Demigod-GallagherGirl. I love hearing about what you have to say! So, everything is getting a big scary now but anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own this.

Natasha had had a good life, even though it hadn't started out the best. She left the SRP to join an organisation with the intention to save lives. She had found a boy she loved, and also despite all the odds, her sister. But here and now, she found herself trapped with Clint. She had defeated many a warrior with shield, but now she was defeated. Natasha stumbled backwards, exhausted as the men crept closer and closer. Clint was by her side – the man she loved but never really told him so. She looked up at him with no fear in her eyes for fear didn't make things any better, and Clint looked at her. Then instantaneously, Clint rushed forwards and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a kiss that told a thousand words – desire, love and the hope of life they would never live together. Natasha kissed back. For one fleeting moment, all their problems they were in didn't seem to matter. Although they both wished the moment would last forever, it had to end. Drawing back, the turned hand in hand to meet their destiny.

…

In the meantime, Natasha's sister was having the fight of her life. Every move she made, Garrick seemed to find some way of stopping. She made a blow to his knee only to find herself blown back to the ground again. It was relentless. Isabella briefly thought about her sister and wondered how they were faring, but she had to almost constantly think about fighting Garrick. The man who was too big for her and too strong, but the man who she had to fight. Her head felt faint as she struggled to her feet again and again, only to be knocked back down each time. She was almost at the end of her strength when she had an idea. The only way she could defeat this man is if he thought she was defeated. Maybe then, and it was a big maybe, would she be able to overcome him. Garrick threw her to her feet once more, but instead of getting up to her feet, she stopped. Wearily, she rested on the ground. It wasn't hard to pretend she was defeated, after all it wasn't that far of the truth.  
"Is this it then? Are you all defeated? You have finally come to realise that there is no way out of this future. All the bases around the world have been preparing for this moment. Waiting for you to destroy them one by one. Didn't you think it was too easy that you happened to come across a map of bases." He paused slightly in his 'victory' speech. "You are all fools. This was what had always been planned from the beginning. And now, to mark my victory, you will die my hand."

He lurched forward at the same time that Isabella kicked her feet out. Caught off balance, Garrick stumbled and crumbled down to the ground. In the same moment, Isabella jumped to her feet and stepped over him. She placed her foot down hard on his chest to stop Garrick moving.  
"I'll die, will I?" Isabella retorted back, hardly believing what she had just done. She had stopped him. There was a tense few moments as Garrick struggled around on the floor desperately, trying to gain the upper hand, but Isabella just picked up a gun that was conveniently placed on a nearby table, and pointed it at him. He paused suddenly.  
"You going to kill me Isabella." Garrick said as though he were wishing Isabella do so.  
"No." Isabella said quietly as she thought things through. This man was a killer who wanted to take over the world, but he wasn't going to die today. Not by her hand anyway.  
"No." she repeated again, a lot more confidently this time, "that would make me as bad as you are." Then she looked up and spotted the man and the women she had seen talking before.  
"Your leader is defeated. The avengers have won, so I suggest you do as I say." She threatened them. "You have a communications device. Let me speak to your people."

The rest of the avengers were still on the ground fighting for news hadn't got to them yet. All of them were tired and were making mistakes, including Natasha and Clint who had now found themselves surrounded and trapped with no hope for escape. A gun was pointed at them, but before the men behind them could take their shot, they heard a burst of static through the enemies' comm units.  
"Hello, hello, is this thing working?" a voice called out that was very familiar to them – it was Isabella. Clint and Natasha spared a glance to each other. They felt a burst of hope. "Right then, umm…" Isabella continued, "Your leader is defeated. I am in charge now. Stand down. Shield is in control." Isabella ordered in a firm voice. The enemies all stopped and looked at each other as though they were deciding what to do. Then, recognising defeat, they stopped and laid down their weapons. It felt to Natasha and Clint as though they were in something from a movie. The men stopping fighting seemed too good to be real.  
"Remember this. I defeated your enemy, and if you retaliate, the avengers will get you." Isabella threated finally. With this, the army of men turned away back to where they came from. It was all over. Shakily, Natasha, Clint and the other avengers got to their feet and came together in a group.  
"She did it." Clint whispered,  
"That's my sister." Natasha proclaimed proudly.  
"And that's my girl." Steve thought to himself at the same time. Then Thor began to laugh loudly in glee and perhaps disbelief as it was all over. Tony followed and soon enough they were all laughing despite all the pain they had just been in. Even Bruce transformed back into his mind and joined in. There was nothing that could happen now that would stop their happiness. Nothing… until…

Isabella breathed deeply as she rested from her battle. Garrick was now being restrained by the two people on the ship that had once served him; there was no escape for him now. All of a sudden, a loud ticking noise interrupted her thoughts.  
"I'm not quite defeated just yet." Garrick sneered. It was the bomb. In all the panic on that final battle she had completely forgotten about it. Racing over to it, she saw the traditional countdown clock shown on the outside. In bold letters, 1 minute showed all too clearly. Isabella felt like panicking. She would defeat Garrick and the entire organisation only to have the world destroyed by this piece of machinery. Trying to clear her mind, Isabella tried her comms unit again, fearful that she would once more receive just static. Luck appeared to be in her favour however, for the system was working again.  
"Guys. I need a little help here." She said in a small voice. "There's a bomb that needs to be defused Stark."  
"How long?" she had never been so glad to hear Tony's voice in all her life.  
"Err. 50 seconds." She said. In the background she could hear Tony swear loudly.  
"Are there wires?" he asked at a million miles an hour. "Look for the red wire and cut it." Tony ordered.  
"There's nothing but wires." Isabella shouted, eventually losing her calm.  
"The red wire. Cut the red wire." Tony repeated before static took over once more. The system was down again. Tony had given clear instructions, but Isabella couldn't find any red wires. She searched her hand around in the bundle, trying hopelessly to find the right one. But the timer kept coming… 40 seconds… 30 seconds… 20. Then she saw it, right down in the bottom. 10 seconds. She quickly demanded for the person restraining Garrick's knife and reached down to the bottom. 3 seconds. 2 seconds, 1 seconds. She cut the wire. The timer flashed slightly on the screen before it flickered and died. The device was destroyed and the SPM were finished.

**I'm almost at the end now! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my reviewers, Demigod-GallagherGirl and Okumura Ichigo.**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own this

The avengers were waiting, just waiting for Isabella. They had no idea what happened up on the ship only that it saved all their lives, and for that they could only be thankful. They were sat down on a bench, which had somehow, despite all the odds, survived the battle. Clint was inspecting his arrows once more as he looked to see how many were damaged, whilst Tony was already starting to work on his iron man helmet. There was a cold eerie silence that existed among them. No one said anything; everyone just waited for Isabella to arrive.  
"But if she doesn't come back?" Natasha kept thinking in her mind – they had no idea what happened on that ship or what that bomb was. The static they had received could have meant the bomb went off for all they knew.

Then, all of a sudden, a voice called out from behind me.  
"I thought you lot were playing hide and seek from me. I couldn't find you." A cheery, yet tired sounding voice called out from behind them. Natasha and the others jerked their heads back to look at the source. There, stumbling towards them through all the rumble off the streets, was Isabella. The entire team, jumped to their feet to greet her quickly, but Natasha got there first.  
"What happened." She said urgently as soon as she had given her a hug.  
"I've just handed the boss of SPM to Fury. It's over now." Was all Isabella could bring herself to say, a little flustered at her welcome.  
"But how?" Thor asked in his booming voice  
"It's kind of a long story." Isabella said. Then she was off, describing every detail of what happened on the ship. In turn, the avengers told their story afterwards. By the time they had finished, the sun was just beginning to set beyond the horizon. There was nothing special about the sunset – it wasn't red and pretty, but to Isabella, it was the best sunset she had probably ever seen. It meant the day was over and the whole few months of hell they had been living had ended. Most of all however, it was a sunset that just a few short hours ago, she never believed she would see. A new start was beginning, and this time, she had her sister beside her.  
"So what happens now?" Isabella asked tiredly, finally feeling the full effects of the battle she had been in  
"Shawarma?" Tony asked hopefully, but Natasha cut through him  
"No chance. You need to cleared medically Isabella – by the sounds of it we all took a fair few hits out there today." With this, the entire team groaned, but reluctantly agreed. Together, they set off back to the helipad.

The entire evening consisted of med checks, debriefings and more besides. In fact the team were only finished at 2am in the morning so needless to say Natasha wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Yet, as Natasha turned and turned in bed, she found she couldn't sleep. Her mind was a whirlwind of battle strategies where she hadn't calmed down from the battle, worry for her sister but most of all, the thing that stood out most vividly in her mind was the kiss she shared with Clint. Natasha wasn't used to emotions at all and she most definitely wasn't one to play boyfriends and girlfriends when she was younger, so she didn't have a clue what this peculiar butterfly feeling in her stomach was. Was it love? It was beyond her. She enjoyed Clint's company, but the black widow doesn't fall in love… does she? As she fell into an uneasy sleep, she knew what she would have to do – talk to Clint

The sun rose up nice and early the next day. Natasha knew what she needed to do now, preferably before the press started asking questions about the battle and everything, so she snuck up into their secret room in the ceiling once more. Clint would arrive at some point – he always came up here in the morning. No sooner had this thought entered her mind than Clint crawled up into the room. He paused slightly when he saw Natasha before sitting down next to her.  
"Err… about yesterday and the… the kiss." Natasha began hesitantly. This was another first to her – the black widow should be confident – what was this strange emotion inside of her?  
"Yeah." Clint asked slowly, but when Natasha didn't reply he continued, "It wasn't an accident, unless you want it to be." He said. It took a while for Natasha to understand this statement fully. Eventually, she came to her conclusion.  
"I don't think it was an accident either." She said. With this, Clint's eyes seemed to brighten up.  
"Look. We've been going out on dates for a while now, and with this battle going on, I didn't feel like now was the time to ask so…" he trailed off suddenly. "I love you Natasha Romanoff." He proclaimed. "We've risked our lives to save the entire world's life several times now so I think it's time we start living our own." Clint was nervous. His hands felt sticky with sweat but he had planned this moment for years now in the mirror. He loved Natasha, but being assassins, he hadn't realised it until recently… or more importantly hadn't had the courage to ask her out. He got a box out from his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Taking a deep breath, he continued  
Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me."


	21. Chapter 21 - epilogue

I do not own this

Months later, the big day had arrived. Isabella sat nervously, still not quite believing she had made it here to this point: sitting in a jet next to her sister who was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress. It was long and silky, but quite simple and her hair was long and fell beyond her shoulders in small waves. This was another first – who could believe that Natasha Romanoff of all people would be wearing white. In a way, the entire idea seemed so bizarre, yet the colour surprisingly enough, suited her perfectly.

The jet dipped lower and lower as it came into land. Then, Natasha and Isabella stepped outside near the church. Isabella could hear her sister shaking. This wasn't anything an assassin had trained for so Isabella gave her sister's hand a quick squeeze. Then, Fury came over to walk her down the aisle and to give her away: he was the father she had never had, looking after her when she thought she had done wrong too long to turn back. He was now becoming the same father to Isabella too, and it was at that moment that showed it the most. Together, the three of them walked down the aisle to meet Natasha's dashing groom – Clint.

Isabella was now working for shield alongside her sister, and needless to say Clint, Natasha, Steve and herself had become quite a team there. Often Bruce and Tony would come along when there was a bigger threat, but understandable they had bigger concerns elsewhere. Steve had become Isabella's official shield partner like Clint had first been to Natasha, but they often did missions with other people too. Steve and Isabella, though they would never admit it quite yet, had become closer and closer over the past months, and Steve's feeling for her were becoming more and more mutual.

For once, everything was good. That's not to say there wasn't many a time when they thought the world would end once more, but they were together now, and that was all that mattered. At this point of time, nothing else mattered. Any deadly threats could deal with themselves for one day. Today was Clint and Natasha's day, and that's what was important.

So, Isabella stood behind her sister proudly. Bruce, Tony, Steve and even Coulson and Hill sat at the front pew looking down at the happy couple as they made their vows. For once, all was well.

**And that's it! My first fanfiction that I've put online! Thanks to all my readers, followers and reviewers for all your support. I really do appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed reading this story!**


End file.
